


02 Bucket

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: Kurt comes home from work to find his fiancé sitting on the floor playing with Legos.





	02 Bucket

Kurt came home from work to find his fiancé sitting on the floor in front of their coffee table humming along to some Christmas music. On the floor next to him were two giant buckets of Legos. Blaine's tongue was sticking out between his lips as he concentrated on building what looked like a gingerbread house.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, amused.

"What does it look like? I'm building a Christmas Village," Blaine told him, not looking up from his handiwork.

"Yes, I can see that," he replied, seeing the completed Santa's Workshop including all the little reindeer and elves. "I meant: why? What is all of this for?"

Blaine stopped what he was doing and looked up at his fiancé, self-consciously. "Well, other than the Tree, we don't have any decorations up. And with our budget being as tight as it is this month due to all the Holiday gift shopping we need to do, I didn't think we could justify spending a ton of money on something that's just going to sit around the house for a few weeks then disappear for an entire year. I remembered that I had some Holiday Lego sets, so I figured I'd break them out and make some decorations; bring a little extra Holiday cheer to our home."

Glancing around the room, Kurt realized that Blaine was right; the house was lacking a festive touch to it. "You know, that's actually not a bad idea. But where were you planning on putting it all?"

"I was just going to move the picture frames and flower vase from the top of the console table, and - _temporarily_ \- put them on the empty bottom shelf instead," Blaine replied. "But I figured some of it could go on the fireplace mantle as well. I even raided our craft supplies to find some quilt batting and poly-fil to use as snow for the village."

"Wow, you really gave this a lot of thought, didn't you?" Kurt asked.

"Sort of," he answered. "I used to do this when I was a little kid. I always wanted to help with the Christmas decorations, but my parents wouldn't let me touch anything that was breakable. So I'd use my Legos to build little Christmas ornaments for the Tree and gingerbread houses for the mantle. One year I made so many gingerbread houses my mom decided we should just have a whole Lego Christmas Village. We laid out some quilt batting and sprinkled it with glitter, arranged the houses on top of it, and made some paper snowflakes. We also made some candy canes, Christmas Trees, and wreaths out of pipe cleaners; and snowmen out of cotton balls. It was one of my favorite Christmases ever. I just thought I could try to capture that feeling again."

Kurt smiled fondly at the man he loved then softly kissed him. "That sounds wonderful. Can I help?"

"Of course! I've got instruction booklets for some of the more complex sets too if you need them," he said pointing to a binder inside one of the buckets. "But feel free to make whatever you'd like however you'd like."

The two of them worked in comfortable silence for the rest of the night, quietly humming along to Christmas music, creating their own Lego Christmas Village.


End file.
